A Halloween to remember
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: After being stormed in on a halloween night to entertain her kids, nieces, little cousins and their friends, Devin decides to come clean about a dark event that accord with her, her sister's, best friend's and cousins ( brief mentions of Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose and JoJo offerman.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or any thing in this story except my oc`s and the plot.

A:N/ Writting this I completely forgot there are two different JoJo`s in this story JoJo offerman(The ring announcer) and the JoJo Joe`s daughter, The JoJo in the italics is JoJo offerman and the one that's NOT in italic is Joe`s daughter JoJo.

Walking in the kitchen with her arms behind her back twisting JoJo asked.

"Who`s the best mommy in the world?"

"Iii am?"

"That`s right!" JoJo exclaimed.

Looking up from doing the dishes Devin laughs to herself and then says.

"Not that I don't like being reminded I`m the best mom in the world, which by the way I`m going to remind you that you said that the next time you become all bratty when I tell you no about something and you dramatically say I`m the worst mom ever…."

Pulling out her phone Devin continued with.

"Matter fact, can you say that again, I want to record you saying that."

"Mooom."

"What exactly do you want?" Devin asked.

"How do you know I want something?" JoJo questioned.

Giving her a closed smile then replying Devin says.

"Well one, I know you- very well actually, two you never call me mommy- that was actually the first clue, third you came in trying to look cute, and then you complimented me, fourth I know this is hard to believe buuut I`m not stupid."

"I call you mommy all the time!" JoJo insisted.

Shaking her head Devin replied.

"Noo you don't, you call me Mama, Joelynn calls me mommy, you don't, unless you want something which brings me to this question."

"What do you want child?" Devin asked.

"Mama…" JoJo pauses and smiled then continued with. "Can I pretty please with sugar on top go trick or treating with just my friends this year- like alone?" JoJo asked.

"I`ll think about it." Devin says as she goes back to washing the dishes.

"Mama I`m 12!"

"Thank you for reminding me, I completely forgot." Devin says sarcastically.

JoJo crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"A little advice, next time you want to come and ask me something you think I`ll say no to, don't come in doing too much that actually killed your shot." Devin explained.

"I think you should let her go, Randy and I are letting Alanna go alone." Rachel says.

"I said I`ll think about it."

"Devin- come on!" Rachel says.

"Fine, whatever." Devin says waving her hand.

"Thank you Auntie Rachel!" JoJo said as she uncrossed her arms and walked out.

Watching her walk out Rachel says.

"You`re going to have to let her grow up sooner or later."

"I know that believe it or not." Devin said.

"A lot of kids now a days are doing far more worst things; you should be lucky she`s still into trick or treating."

"This is true." Devin says.

"So what are you doing with the younger kids tonight?" Rocky asked.

"Probably taking the trick or treating, Diamond and them are coming out here, they should be here around noon."

"What`s the occasion?" Rachel asked.

Devin shrugs and says. "Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"You know how you go back to Napa every year for thanks giving and St Louis for Christmas?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we usually always stay here and they stay out there- in a nut shell Halloween is our Thanksgiving and Christmas, minus the present and food."

"That's different."

"So who`s all coming?" Rocky asked.

"Just two of my sisters, nieces, nephews, distant cousins."

"Oh, that`s pretty cool."

"Do you remember my little cousins Charlotte, Jade, Maranda, Kayla, Cheyenne."

"Yeah."

"Well they`re coming too, but they`re not that little anymore."

"Yeah, that usually happens to people, you know-they age." Rachel says.

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how old are they now anyways?" Rachel asked.

"I`m not even sure, but I`m pretty sure Charlotte and Jade are senior`s so that would make Maranda, Kayla and Cheyenne like jr`s or sophomores."

"Wow I feel old."

"Tell me about it, the last time I seen them they were hecka little." Devin says.

Before they knew it, it was a little past afternoon when Devin, her 3 small kids, and younger relatives were all making Halloween snacks in the kitchen idea`s she found on Pinterest when JoJo, Jenn and Alanna came rushing in the kitchen.

"Mama!"

Not taking her eyes off of what she`s going Devin replied.

"Joelle."

"Did you look at the news?!"

"Not recently why?" Devin asked looking up.

"They said it`s going to flood- we can`t go trick or treating when its flooding!"

"No you can`t."

"So what are we going to do?!"

"Go on boats." Devin said chuckling to herself.

"Mama that`s not funny- this is serious!" JoJo said dramatically.

"Of course it is baby, I`m sorry I laughed." Devin said holding back a smile.

"So- what are we going to do about this?!"

Devin laughs again at her daughters dramaticness when she quickly straightens her face and replies.

"The weather man`s almost always wrong; I doubt it will actually flood."

Lifting up her broom she made from pretzels and fruit roll ups Joelynn says.

"Look at the broom I made mommy!"

"Very nice sweetie!"

.

.

Well she was wrong; it was about the time for them to go trick or treating when it started to storm really bad and they couldn't go out. Instead of writing their death wish and going anyways, everyone sat around the fire in the living room as the sounds of the vicious rain and winds fell hard over the house, JoJo angrily stomps her feet flopping down on the couch and crossing her arms and says.

 **"** Of all the times he could be right he had to be right tonight!"

"It`s not that bad, we can always do something else, you know since we`re stuck here." One of her friends mentioned.

An annoyed JoJo rolls her eyes.

"I`m sorry baby, there's nothing I can do to change the weather." Devin says.

"I`m sorry baby, there`s nothing I can do to change the weather." JoJo mimicked.

Devin quickly gave her daughter a long stare that would have anyone regretting what they had just said before she replied.

"Don't show out in front of your friends."

"Sorry." JoJo mumbled.

"So we`re not going trick or treating?" Joelynn asked.

Real sarcastically Devin says.

"Unless you know how to swim."

Jumping up excitedly Joelynn says.

"I`ll go get my floatie's!"

Grabbing her cousin by her arm Bree says.

"Honey, your mom was being sarcastic."

"Oh poo!" Joelynn says flopping back down.

"This Halloween is going to suck!" Joelynn continued

"Hear hear!" JoJo says with her arms still crossed.

"It doesn't have to!" Kendall says.

"It`s raining hard, there was a flood warning and we can't go trick or treating, how is this going to be anything but a bad Halloween?" JoJo asked.

Pointing her thumb at her Crystal asked.

"How do you deal with this one Dev?"

Devin rolls her eyes and shrugs as she continued to light the candles in the very dark room, the storm had knocked out all the power.

"We could always eat you guy's snacks you made, and watch a movie!" Kendall suggested.

"That would be fun, right?" Kendall asked.

"How boring, I`ll be in my room sleeping!" JoJo said standing up with an attitude as she held her arms folded under her chest.

"You really tryin to eat some snacks a bunch of kids made?" Keisha asked in disgust.

"Or we could tell them about that story, you know the time we got away with murder." Devin suggested.

Quickly trying to quiet her older sister Rebecca says.

"Shhh- we swore we`d never speak of that moment!"

"Besides, I`m not trying to go to jail." Rebecca mumbles.

"OOOO now you have to tell it!" Kayla said.

Looking to her younger sister the only one protesting against her speaking about the story Devin asked.

"Should I?"

Rolling her eyes Rebecca says.

"Well you already brought it up you might as well."

"Alright, but you guys have to promise you can`t tell anyone-ever." Devin said.

"Okay tell the story, tell the story!" Kayla says jumping up with excitement.

"You all have to promise."

"We promise we promise- now tell the story!"

"It all started…."

"Wait you really killed someone?!" Ty asked.

"Ask Diamond, she was there." Devin replied signaling him with her head.

"Auntie Diamond- auntie Devin really killed someone?!"

"Well, ssshe didn't kill anyone-actually-it was Samantha we were just the accessories."

Turning in the door way JoJo said.

"Samantha did not kill anyone!"

"Ever wonder what that lump in your back yard came from?" Dani asked.

"Wait you were there too?!" Ty asked.

Dani nods her head.

"Wait the bodies in our back yard?!" JoJo asked with interest as she sat back down on the couch

Shaking his head viciously Ty says.

"I don't believe this; you guys are a lot of thing but stupid isn't one of them, Auntie Devin over analyzes everything so I know for a fact she wouldn't burry a body in her own back yard."

"Who said the body was there?" Rebecca asked.

"Then what`s back there?!" One of JoJo`s friends questioned.

Devin gives them a sneaky smile and shrugs.

"Oh you know!"

"So auntie- tell me, who was all there?" a skeptical Ty asked.

Ty found himself in an interesting spot, part of him honestly didn't believe his aunt, or at least he didn't want to, the other half of him had to admit the way things were flowing together, the way his other two aunties went along as if it actually happened, the way his cousins knew details that they would have only known had they been there and had it really happened had him borderline convinced, but he still didn't want to admit it happened, his stubbornness wouldn't allow it so he kept asking questions in hope that she would slip up a bit.

"Dani, Ray and his wife, Rocky, Rachel, Stacy, Diamond, Rebecca, Raven, Bree, Sam, Crystal and Keisha." Devin said without a stubble.

"And where did this murder take place?" Ty questioned.

"You`d know if you stop asking so many damn questions." Devin says.

"Can I tell the story now?"

"Okay Okay go." Jade said sitting at the edge of her seat.

"It all started on a rainy night, it was pretty dark and I was walking back to my car- I was at the gas station."

 _As Devin walked back to her car from paying for her gas minding her own business in a world of her own, when suddenly she snaps back into reality and noticed a strange looking guy watching her, not paying him any mind she continues to walk to her black suv, when she looked back and noticed he was a little closer to her than before not saying a word. Devin picks up her phone to call her sister. Diamond, Rebecca and her cousins were in town._

 _"_ _Hey Di where are you?" Devin asked._

 _"_ _At the store why?"_

 _"_ _I`m at the gas station, you know by the over path and there's this weird guy just watching me, I`m kind of scared, we're the only one`s out here." Devin explains._

 _"_ _He`s probably an old fan." Diamond says._

 _"_ _He looks like a serial killer."_

 _"_ _Then get in your car and forget about the gas."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Fine don't and die!"_

 _"_ _Di, I`m pass, E if I don't get gas now I`m going to run out somewhere."_

 _"_ _Then hurry and pump it and get out of there!"_

 _"_ _That`s what I`m doing!" Devin said pumping her gas._

 _Looking up and noticing the man was now in front of her car Devin`s heart began to race as she says._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh!"_

 _"_ _What?!" Diamond asked._

 _"_ _The guy he`s just standing at the front of my car now." Devin whispered._

 _"_ _Devin get in your car and leave now!"_

 _Twisting her cap back on Devin slowly walks to her door and snatches it open. As soon as she gets inside she locks her doors and looks in the back seat to check if anyone was in there, looking up Devin noticed the man still standing in front of her car._

 _Starting her car hoping he`d move when he had seen her start her car up, Devin puts her foot on the gas only for him not to move at all, he didn't even flinch he just stood there with a cold expression across his face._

 _Slamming her foot on the brakes Devin says._

 _"_ _What the f**k!"_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _He`s just standing in front of the car, he won't move!"_

 _"_ _That`s why we have reverse, back out!" Diamond says._

 _"_ _Okay just a second." Devin said putting her phone in the divider and started to back up._

 _._

"Hey what`s going on in here?" Joe asked flickering the light switch as he walked in the front door with the other women`s husbands.

"Mama`s telling us the story about when Samantha killed this guy!" JoJo says sitting at the edge of her seat.

Joe doesn't say anything he just stares at his wife, as Devin stared back you could feel the tension between the two but no one said anything, they were too into the story.

"Come on sit down Uncle Joe!" Jenn said patting the spot next to her.

Keeping eye contact with his wife without saying anything Joe walks around the smaller couch and sits next to his niece.

Keeping the intense stare down with her husband Devin sarcastically asked.

"Can I continue- sir?"

Joe gives her the gesture to continue when Devin's younger cousin Kayla replies.

"Yeah yeah yeah!". Not even realizing she wasn't talking to her

 _As she continued to drive down the dark abandoned road Devin kept glancing at the rearview mirror panicking as she says._

 _"_ _Diamond I think he`s following me!"_

 _"_ _Don`t go home!"_

 _Rolling her brown eyes Devin replied._

 _"_ _Di, I`m not an idiot, believe it or not."_

 _"_ _Do you still have that cabin Biloxi?" Diamond asked._

 _"_ _Yeah why?"_

 _"_ _Drive towards that direction and will meet you over there, he`ll probably stop following you by then though."_

 _"_ _And if he doesn't?"_

 _With a chuckle Diamond replied._

 _"_ _Then we'll kick his a**!"_

 _._

 _._

 _It was an hour and twenty minutes later and Devin was now pulling up in front of her cabin, it was dark and cold, there wasn't a person within miles. Waiting on her sisters and cousins Devin sat in her car in front of her cabin when she sees a light shine from behind her, assuming it was her cousins Devin opens her door and begins to walk out, when she noticed it was the guy from the gas station. Running back to her car Devin quickly jumps in and grabs her phone and dials her sister, when she hears a knock at the window, looking up Devin drops her phone and starts to scream._

 _"_ _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _"_ _Devin, Devin- are you okay? Devin we're almost there!" Diamond says._

 _After what felt like thirty minutes of him banging on her door he reaches for the door and snatches it open! How could she be so stupid and not lock the door. As he grabbed one of her legs, with one hand Devin grabbed her steering wheel and the head of her seat and starts to kick her other foot screaming when suddenly he lets her leg go and snaps his head back. Her family, Cousin in law and her two best friends were running up, all except Samantha who was already behind the tall heavily built man, she had hit him in the back with a fire poker causing him to turn around. Letting go of Devin`s legs Samantha hits him with it again but only this time in his head causing him to stubble, she hits him again and again this time drawing blood, causing Devin to let out a loud scream as her family watched in shock._

 _"_ _Samantha stop!" Stacy says pulling back her cousin._

 _Samantha just stared at him with anger and hate in her eyes as she breathed heavily._

 _"_ _Is he is he dead?" Rebecca asked._

 _"_ _You`re the doctor, you check!" Rachel says._

 _"_ _I`m not touching him!"_

 _Suddenly all eyes turn to Dani who is off to the side eating a bag of marshmallows._

 _Muffled from all the marshmallows in her mouth Dani shakes her head, points and says._

 _"_ _Uhuh, don't even think about it-_ _I am not touching him!"_

 _"_ _Dani!" Raven exclaims._

 _"_ _NO- why do I have to always do the stuff no one else wants to do?" Dani questioned._

 _"_ _I`ll check!" Keisha says walking over to him and kneeling and checking his pulse._

 _Keisha looks up and says." He dead!"_

 _"_ _Dead?" Raven asked._

 _"_ _Dead, expired, he in a better place, the b***h is gone!" Keisha explained_

 _"_ _Oh my gosh- we're going to jail!" JoJo panics._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" Bree stared at the lifeless body._

 _"_ _We`re going to hide his body." Crystal suggested._

 _Snapping her head towards the shorter light skinned woman Rocky asked._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Ddd did I stutter, we have no other choice?"_

 _"_ _We can call the police." Kendall suggested_

 _"_ _And tell them what- I hit him with a fire poker?" Samantha asked._

 _"_ _That`s exactly what we tell them, you were protecting your cousin!" Raven says._

 _"_ _They won't see it like that!" Samantha says shaking her head._

 _"_ _But if we hide him and they find us and trust me they will, you`re going to jail for murder and we're going as accessories!" Raven says._

 _"_ _Rae- if we tell them we're still going to go to jail, we have too many things going on for us to ruin it all." Samantha explained._

 _"_ _But…" Devin began to say._

 _"_ _But nothing- do you want your kids to have to visit you in prison?"_

 _Devin shakes her head._

 _"_ _Then this is what we have to do!"_

 _"_ _Devin why did you have to go to that gas station?" Rayshaun asked._

 _"_ _Excuse me- you should be asking Samantha why she had to hit him that many times!" Devin says._

 _"_ _Guys, it's over its spilt milk there is nothing we can do about it, now are we going to hide him or not?" Dani asked as she continued to eat her marshmallows._

 _"_ _I guess." Bree says rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _Rayshaun and Devin grab him." Samantha orders._

 _"_ _What- I`m not grabbing him!" Rayshaun said._

 _"_ _Yeah and neither am I!" Devin agreed._

 _"_ _You two are the strongest here, you have too!" Crystal says._

 _"_ _I want nothing to do with this!"_

 _"_ _Well too late for that, this would never have happened if you never called Diamond." Samantha says._

 _"_ _I`m not picking him up."_

 _"_ _Fine, Stacy and Dani help pick him up."_

 _"_ _And do what with him?" Stacy asked._

 _"_ _Take him in the cabin until we figure something out."_

 _"Mannnn!" Dani says s_ _lamming her marshmallows down._

 _._

"Where did she get that fire poker from?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and why did she have to keep hitting him?" Jade asked.

"Do you want to hear the story or do you want to keep asking questions?" Devin asked.

"Hear the story." Jade said.

"Then stop asking questions."

 _"_ _So what we bouta do?" Keisha asked._

 _"_ _What are we going to do-Keisha what are we going to do." Dani says correcting her cousin._

 _"_ _You know what I mean!"_

 _"_ _Stacy what are you doing?" Rachel asked._

 _"_ _Trying to get this damn blood off me!" Stacy says scrubbing her shoe._

 _There was blood on her shirt and a little on her shoes from carrying him._

 _With the plainest tone Devin says. "You can`t wash blood off."_

 _"_ _What?" Stacy asked._

 _"_ _No matter how hard you scrub the blood will always be there- even if it looks gone, it's really not, not really."_

 _"_ _So you`re a forensic expert now?" Raven asked._

 _"_ _No but anyone with a brain knows that."_

 _"_ _Apparently, I don't." Stacy says._

 _"_ _Okay guy I have an idea, this is what we're going to do- we're going to throw him in the river up north and then will take the weapon and all our stuff off and hide it in Devin's back yard."_ _Samantha says._

 _"_ _UM excuse me- we`re not hiding anything in my back yard!" Devin said snapping her head towards her younger cousin._

 _"_ _Well where are we going to hide the stuff then?" Rayshaun asked._

 _"_ _I don't know, but you`re not hiding it in my back yard!" Devin says._

 _"_ _If we hide it anywhere else we're going to get caught!" Samantha says._

 _"_ _You know me, Devin I would never purposely put you or my nieces and nephews in danger but Sam is right." Diamond says._

 _"_ _We`re not putting anything in my back yard."_

 _"_ _We`re going to jail!" JoJo says running her fingers through her long curly hair._

 _"_ _Rachel, Rocky what are you doing?" Raven asked._

 _"_ _I`m looking for a good lawyer cause we`re definitely going to jail." Rocky says looking up from her phone._

 _"_ _We ain't goin ta jail." Keisha says._

 _"_ _We are not going to jail Keisha; we are not going to jail, not we aint goin ta jail." Dani corrected._

 _"_ _Dani you know good and damn well what I`m sayin, we`re not going to jail!" Keisha says_

 _"_ _Yeah, and Jessica`s a lawyer, so even if we do get caught we'll be good she always wins her cases." Rebecca says._

 _"_ _And isn't your mother in law a lawyer too Dev?" Kendall asked._

 _"_ _Yeah but neither of them have ever done a murder trial, it`s not the same."_

 _"_ _We`re not going to get caught so stop saying that- Now Kendall, Rachel, Rocky and Crystal pick him up and put him in Rays trunk and then Keisha, Raven and Bree takes him out." Samantha explains_

 _"_ _I noticed you weren't doing anything." Rocky says._

 _"_ _That`s because she`s trying to get us involved so if she gets caught we`re all going down with her." Raven says._

 _"_ _You guys are already involved, you should have called the police an hour ago when I first hit him, so trust me that is not the problem." Samantha says._

 _._

"This is crazy, how did you guys let Samantha talk you guys into all of this?" Charlotte asked.

"When you`re scared you`ll do some crazy things." Raven says.

"I can`t believe this, this is the best halloween ever!" JoJo said.

.

.

 _"_ _We don't have to do this." Devin says._

 _"_ _Do what?" JoJo asked._

 _"_ _Go along with this, I can keep driving and go home and we`ll have nothing to do with this." Devin explained._

 _"_ _Devi it's far too late for that." Rebecca says._

 _"_ _No it`s not, Rebecca we have kids, we can`t go down this road with them."_

 _"_ _Dev is right." Diamond agrees._

 _"I don't know if any of you realize this, but my husband is in that other car, if I turn them in I`m turning him in." JoJo explains._

 _"So you`re willing to screw our kids lives up if it means not turning on your husband?" Devin asked._

 _"You wouldn't turn Joe in."_

 _"For my kids, you don't know what I`d do." Devin says._

 _"I have an idea." JoJo says as she pulls out her phone and secretly dials her husbands phone who just so happened to be in the same car as Samantha. They heard everything._

 _._

 _"_ _I can`t believe we're doing this!" Rocky says sliding down her seat._

 _"_ _Well we are." Samantha says while she`s driving._

 _"_ _Obviously."_

 _"_ _What is that?" Samantha asked._

 _"_ _Huh, oh, JoJo must have butt dialed me." Rayshaun replied pulling out his phone._

 _"_ _What are they saying?" Samantha asked as she glanced back._

 _Holding up the phone you could hear everything Devin was saying._

 _"_ _Fine don't, but as soon as you guys get out of this car I`m driving straight off and I`m going to the police!" Devin says._

 _"_ _You`ll do that to your own cousins?" JoJo asked._

 _"_ _I can almost grantee if we tell them verses trying to hide it we'll get in less trouble."_

 _Snatching the phone out of her cousin's hand and hanging up Samantha says_

 _"_ _That little b***h, after what I did for her!"_

 _"_ _I mean she`s right if we hide it, it will be harder to prove that it was in self-defense." Rocky explains._

 _"_ _I went and got the fire poker, so they`ll say I plotted in my head to kill him!"_

 _"_ _Did you?" Bree asked._

 _"_ _Of course not I grabbed it to scare him, I never thought I would hit him with it not even for a minute."_

 _._

 _._

 _As they arrived at the lake Devin decided she wasn't going to go to the police, not that she had any choice, Samantha sat in Devin`s car trying to make sure she didn't leave._

 _"_ _Let's get out of the car." Samantha says._

 _"_ _I`m good, it`s kind of cold out there." Devin says avoiding eye contact with her younger cousin._

 _"_ _You can wear my jacket."_

 _Finally looking over at her cousin in the passenger side Devin replied._

 _"_ _Sam, I couldn't fit an arm in your sweater."_

 _"_ _Then wear Rays or Rachel's."_

 _Devin rolls her eyes and unbuckles her seat belt when Samantha grabs her arm and says._

 _"_ _He would have killed you if I didn't kill him first!"_

 _"_ _I was protecting you!" Samantha continues._

 _"_ _I know you were." Devin said climbing out her car._

 _"_ _Wrap him in that cover and tie a cinder block to him that way he`ll sink." Samantha suggested._

 _"_ _You really thought this out, didn't you?" Keisha asked._

 _"_ _If anyone ask we don't know him, we never seen him in our lives." Samantha says._

 _"_ _But there`s a camera at that gas station with him near Devin." JoJo says._

 _"_ _Devin you only seen him once, after you left that gas station you didn't see him and you never seen him before that." Samantha says._

 _"_ _I haven't." Devin says._

 _"_ _Good, Good."_

 _"_ _So what are we going to do when the police finds the body?" Dani asked._

 _"_ _Nothing, why would they even connect it to us, as far as anyone knows we never met him!" Samantha says._

 _"_ _I know it`s probably too late, but we should really go to the police!" Devin says._

 _"_ _DEVIN- we`re not going to the police so stop suggesting that!" Kendall says._

 _"_ _Besides how are you going to convince them you had nothing to do with it when you`re covered in blood?" Samantha asked._

 _Devin looked down and noticed she was right, she had blood all over her shirt and pants it must have splatted on her when Sam hit him._

 _"_ _Now like I was saying earlier, we hide the stuff in Devin`s back yard they won't even think to look there."_

 _Devin looked around and noticed that they all had blood on them they were truly in this together._

 _._

 _._

 _Turning around and looking back at her cousin as they sat in front of her house in the car Samantha asked._

 _"_ _Dev do you have a shovel?"_

 _"_ _It`s locked in the shed." Devin says._

 _"_ _Where's the key?"_

 _"_ _It's in my room."_

 _"_ _Well go get it and meet us in the back yard."_

 _"_ _I can`t go in there, I`ll wake Joe up and I don't want to involve him!" Devin says._

 _"_ _Dev you have too!" Rayshaun says._

 _Devin sighs and says. "Fine." It didn't take much convincing for her to change her mind, she had it already in her mind that this is what she had to do, no matter how wrong she knew this was, no matter how much she wanted to go to the police, she had to go get that key and that was it._

 _Devin climbs out of the car and walks towards her house and up the stairs before she knew it she was twisting the door knob of her bed room door._

 _"_ _Where are you coming from?" Joe asked his wife as she walked into the dak bed room._

 _"_ _I was with my cousins, Beck, Di, Rocky and Rachel." Devin said with no emotion._

 _"_ _What`s wrong with you?" Joe asked sitting up in their dark room._

 _Devin opens her drawer and say. "Nothing, it`s just been a long day."_

 _"_ _You`re always doing so much, you need a break."_

 _"_ _Yeah, so when do go back on the road?"_

 _"_ _In a couple of days."_

 _"_ _Mmm."_

 _"_ _But you`re going back in what three days?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think."_

 _"_ _What are you looking for?" Joe asked noticing her scrabbling through her drawer._

 _"_ _A key."_

 _"_ _For what?"_

 _"_ _Nothing."_

 _"_ _I`m going to get in the shower real quick." Devin said pulling out her pajamas._

 _._

 _._

 _Devin stood in the shower and tried to scrub the blood of the nameless man off her skin, she couldn't believe she got herself into this mess, everything she ever worked hard for was all at risk and there was nothing she could do about it, rinsing her body off Devin climbs out of the shower and grabs her stained clothes and shoved them into a bag and then walked over to her drawer and grabbed the key out. Before she left out her room she walks over to her sleeping husband and kissed him and walked out and straight into her back yard._

 _Shivering with an attitude Kiesha says._

 _"_ _Tttook you long enough."_

 _"_ _I told you guys if I went in the room I would wake Joe up, and you still wanted me to go in there so you have only yourself to blame."_

 _"_ _Whatever, you got the key, don't you?" Samantha asked._

 _Devin holds up the key._

 _"_ _Alright, go get the shovel and take Rocky and Rachel with you."_

 _Devin walks off, as Rachel and Rocky follows._

 _"_ _I hope you get use to the idea of seeing your kids Rachel and your husband Rocky from behind a glass." Devin says._

 _"_ _Devin don't say that." Rocky says._

 _"_ _What she`s right." Rachel says._

 _"_ _I should have just called the police." Devin said as she opens the shed._

 _"_ _You should have." Rocky says._

 _Devin snapped her head back at her best friend and asked. "And what is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"_ _None of this wouldn't have happened if you would just have called the police."_

 _"_ _Samantha didn't have to hit him that many times."_

 _"_ _But she did, because she was trying to protect you!"_

 _Devin doesn't say anything she just grabs the shovel and walks back to the group._

 _"_ _Dig the hole." Samantha orders._

 _"_ _I`m not doing s**t- you do it!" Devin says tossing the shovel at her._

 _"_ _Fine!" Samantha says grabbing the shovel._

 _All the sudden Devin`s back door opens; instantly everyone froze when they hear Devin`s name being called._

 _"_ _Yes hun?" Devin replied._

 _"_ _What are you doing back there?" Joe asked._

 _"_ _Nothing, just go back to bed I`ll be up there in a minute."_

 _Ignoring what she said Joe walks over to them and asked._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Joe asked lifting his eyebrow._

 _No one said a word, instead everyone looked around in different directions then Joe was in, hoping he didn't ask them specifically. As everyone looked around hoping Joe didn't call on them Keisha slowly backs up from the group._

 _"_ _Devin- I asked you a question."_

 _"_ _Nothing, just go back in the house while you still have a chance."_

 _"_ _Have a chance- Dev what are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _Joe go back in the house- now!" Devin said staring him in the eyes._

 _Joe opens the bag in Devin`s hands and pulls out her shirt, realizing that was the shirt she had on when she left, Joe quickly looked at his wife in all seriousness as his heart started racing he asked._

 _"_ _Devin, what did you do?!"_

 _"_ _I didn't do anything."_

 _"_ _Then why is there blood on your clothes?!"_

 _"_ _I can`t tell you." Devin said looking down._

 _Joe pushes Devin away from the group and says._

 _"_ _Devin, what the hell is going on- and I don't want to hear 'I can`t tell you' I want the truth and I want it now!"_

 _Devin looks off to the side._

 _"_ _I know you think you`re doing the right thing by not telling me, but you`re really not, I can`t help you if you don't tell me what`s going on."_

 _"_ _I don't need your help; I just need you to go back in the house and pretend you never saw any of this."_

 _"_ _Devin I`m only going to ask you this one more time, and I want the truth…"_

 _"_ _What the hell is going on?" Joe asked._

 _Devin takes a deep breath and explained to him everything that happened._

 _Closing his eyes and as he ran his hand through his hair and sighs opening his eyes Joe says. "Devin!"_

 _"_ _I know I f**ked up- which is why I told you not to come out here, I`m going to jail there`s no doubt about that but our kids at least deserve one parent."_

 _"_ _Devin you never did anything- you won't get in trouble." Joe explained._

 _"_ _But I didn't tell, and there is blood all over my clothes, they`re not going to believe me!"_

 _"_ _Devin you`re innocent, we're going to go in that house and we're going to lock the door and we're going to call the police."  
"Joe, I can`t call the police on my sisters."_

 _"_ _Fine, we won`t say anything about them, technically they didn't do anything either."_

 _"_ _And I can`t tell on Rocky or Rachel either!"_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Or Bree."_

 _"_ _Dev, we can`t save everyone."_

 _Devin sighs._

 _"_ _Think about our kids, we either call now and explain that you were scared and that's why you didn't tell or you continue to hide this and when you get caught you all go down." Joe says._

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _Joe cups her cheek and kisses her and says. "It's going to be alright."_

 _Devin gives him a closed smile._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Rach, Kel." Devin whispers._

 _Rocky and Rachel looks up to see their best friend signaling for them to come with her. The Red head and the Curly brunette walks over to their best friend._

 _"_ _Beck, Di let's go." Devin whispered._

 _"_ _What- where are we going?" Diamond asked loudly._

 _Joe instantly smacks his own head at his sister in-law`s stupidity._

 _"_ _Yeah Devin where are you guys going?" Samantha asked._

 _Devin didn't say a word._

 _"_ _You`re not thinking about turning us in and only saving your sister and your best friends, are you?"_

 _"_ _Because you`re just as guilty as all of us." Samantha continues._

 _"_ _No I`m not, I didn't do a DAMN thing!"_

 _"_ _You didn't tell."_

 _"_ _That could easily be written off as me being afraid for my life."_

 _"_ _There`s blood on your clothes." Samantha says._

 _"_ _That splatted when you hit the guy."_

 _"_ _There is blood in YOUR cabin."_

 _"_ _That came from Stacy and Dani carrying him." Devin explained._

 _"_ _I don't think you get it, so let me paint you a pretty picture, the guy followed YOU, which camera`s saw, there is blood in YOUR cabin, the body is at the bottom of a river a mile away from YOUR cabin, there`s blood on YOUR clothes, and we're hiding the weapons in YOUR back yard- do you get the picture?" Samantha asked tilting her head and smirking._

 _"_ _If you tell on us we'll just say you were the one who killed him, after all the evidence does point to you!"_

 _Devin squints her eyes and says. "You`re evil."_

 _"_ _Guys, this makes no sense, you`re choosing to side with Samantha- just think about it, all we have to do is tell the truth, SAMANTHA got the fire stick with the intent to hit the man, SAMANTHA hit the man not once not twice but fifteen times in the head, SAMANTHA i_ _s the one who manipulated you to hide his body, you were scared, if_ _you side with me and tell the truth no one will get in trouble, listen to Samantha, the same Samantha that got all of us into this, you will all go to prison for life and you will never see your kids, husband or anything else ever again." Devin explained._

 _"_ _Damn she`s good she should have been a lawyer." Dani mumbled._

 _"_ _Don`t listen to her she`s just trying to save her own skin, your finger prints are on his body, they will not believe little ole me intimidated you into doing anything." Samantha says placing her hand on her chest_

 _"_ _My mother in law is one of the best lawyer in the south AND she`s a part of the biggest law firm, I can guarantee you I will not get touched, no matter how much evidence points towards me, as for you guys you`ll probably get a public defender that won`t do s**t for you, and just in case you`re thinking about asking Jessica to defend you , just think about it, who`s sister is she, do you really think she would do that to her sisters- I`m not asking you to lie, I`m just asking you to tell the truth." Devin says._

 _They all looked at Samantha, Devin was absolutely right, if they didn't side with her and tell the truth they were screwed, because she was going to tell regardless._

"Oh my gosh!" Cheyenne says.

"So did you guys ever tell on her?" Jade asked.

"I don't know- is she here tonight?" Devin asked.

Quickly looking noticing she wasn't there Alex said.

"I can`t believe this!"

"JoJo this is the best Halloween ever!" One of JoJo`s friends said.

"I know!" JoJo says.

"Your mom is the coolest!"

"Yeah, because being an accessory to murder is totally cool." Rayshaun says.

"Well I have dishes to wash so I`ll be right back." Devin said collecting the dishes.

.

.

Devin stood over her sink washing her dishes when Randy and Johnathon walked in.

"Hey Dev?" Johnathon called.

"Yeah?" Devin said looking over her shoulder.

"Did that really happen?" Randy asked.

"Yeah did Sam really kill that dude?" Jonathon asked.

Devin gives them a questionable smile and goes back to washing the dishes and said. "No."

A:n Thank you for reading my Halloween special for the walk series I hope you all enjoyed it don't forget to review what your thoughts are! And if you haven't read any of my past stories for this series and you loved this one you totally should go and read it! Have a Happy Halloween.


End file.
